


Beetle and Onyx

by jay_kim



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George is the only responsible one and that is saying something, Horse Wilbur, Ladybug Tubbo, Pig Technoblade, Technoblade is called dave when he isn't being a hero, Tommyinnit is a cocky bastard but he's got a good cause, Wilbur has no clue what he's doing, black cat Tommyinnit, dream is called clay normally, each chapter is like one of the miraculous ladybug episode, he decides to parent everyone, lots of hurt/comfort for every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_kim/pseuds/jay_kim
Summary: Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Dave suddenly have the responsibility of being heroes, Tommy takes on too much cause he wants to be cool, Tubbo is confused and constantly finds himself in the middle of everything, Wilbur just wanted to play music, and Dave? well he is now a pig themed hero called Technoblade and does not know how any of them are alive.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell this focuses more on Tommy and Tubbo or Onyx and Beetle but Wilbur and Technoblade will be pretty damn important still <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know Tommy has heterochromia I didn't clarify that whoops

Heroes are a funny thing, especially when you’re chosen seemingly at random by flying alien animals.

Tommy and Tubbo went home after school, they went their separate ways and both made it into their rooms at different times, Tubbo sat at his desk and paused, he noticed a small box next to his computer,

“Oh pretty!” he picked it up and opened the box,

“Hello!” a small alien looking thing appeared,

“Holy shit!” Tubbo fell from the chair face planting into the floor,

“I’m so sorry!” it flew over, “Uh, I’m Tikki,” she smiled,

“Tubbo,” he muttered into the carpet, “What are you?” he asked,

“I’m your Kwami, you’re the newest holder of the ladybug miraculous,” Tubbo looked up,

“The, the what?” he asked almost laughing,

“Look there has been an incident where the peacock miraculous,”

“Pft, cock,” Tubbo giggled into the floor, Tikki rolled her eyes,

“And the Butterfly Miraculous have been in use, we need people to fight back, and that will be you, with some others of course,” she said,

“I’m not a superhero,” he said standing up, “I’m 15,” Tikki frowned,

“True, but you can be,” she smiled, “Wear these earrings and then say spots on and you’ll turn into the hero to start from,” Tubbo blinked,

“Uhm, I don’t know who thought it would be a good idea to make a kid a hero?” Tikki shrugged,

“I’m sure you’ve shown compassion and something that made you worth this honor,” Tubbo sighed,

“Okay, yeah I’ll help I guess,” Tubbo said as he put the earrings in, “So Spots on?” at that light enveloped the small boy.

Tommy on the other hand sat on his bed and began sketching monsters again, cause what else would a kid with creative freedom do? He yawned as before he saw a box in his peripheral vision, he got up and picked the box up, after turning it over a bit he opened the box and saw a cat thing fly out, 

“Finally!” it all but shouted in some raspy voice, “Nice to meet ya, I’m Plague,” he smiled, “You’re the newest holder of the black cat miraculous, the butterfly and peacock-” 

“Cock,” Tommy snorted, 

“Pft, yeah uh that miraculous is in use yada yada bad stuff you gotta help put a stop to it, yeah I know you’re like 14,” 

“I’m 15,” Plague shrugged,

“You’re 15 you shouldn’t be responsible for an entire city blah blah blah, whatever you’ve got the choice take it or no, but for some reason you were chosen so roll with it,” Tommy shrugged,

“Okay then, I guess I’m gonna be a hero now,” Tommy paused, “How do I explain this to Phil, he’s gonna be mad if my grades start dropping,” Plague shrugged,

“I don’t go to school I can’t help,” Tommy laughed,

“How do I become a superhero?” asked confused,

“Oh, wear that ring, all the time by the way, and say claws out, to transform or whatever it’s called, claws in, real simple stuff,” Tommy smiled a bit putting on the ring,

“Claws out?” he said excitedly but also hesitantly, he was covered in green light. If anyone heard him yelp, they didn’t.

The first two were expected, but that night as Wilbur went into his apartment he found a small box in his mailbox, he took it inside and set it down, it wasn’t really important so he got some food and turned on the TV before really thinking about it.

He took a bite of his food before opening the box, he flinched as a fucking hourse flew out, it was small as shit but also abolutly confusing,

“Aw boring,” she muttered seeing Wilbur, “Right so you’re a superhero now, come up with a name and also you’ll probably be fighting with the ladybug one and cat, I’m too lazy to explain but you get the gist, monsters are gonna pop up fight them and don’t die,” Wilbur watched in shock as the horse flew around,

“What?” Wilbur managed to speak,

“Oh mh,” she flew back over, “just say Kelpie full gallop when you want to transform and you’ll be fine, you make portals by the way,” she said, “You aren’t famous are you?” Wilbur blinked,

“N-no?” he stuttered a bit,

“A shame,” she said flying back over, “Do you want to try transforming? You have to actually put on the glasses,” Wilbur hesitantly did so, 

“Kelpie full gallop,” he said slowly, suddenly light covered his room, a small shout left his lips as he shut his eyes.

Then there was Dave, he came home after school making it back before Tommy, he dropped his bag and himself onto his bed dramatically, he then fell asleep for three hours. He jolted awake later that night when Tommy opened the door to his room calling him for dinner,

“Are you okay Dave?” Phil asked as he sat at the table, he nodded,

“Yeah dad, just woke up,” he said, he looked over as Tommy sat down, “New ring?” Tommy looked at him before looking away,

“Yeah, Tubbo gave it to me,” he rubbed his neck before starting to eat,

“Mh, you two gonna get married,” Tommy choked on his food when Phil asked smiling,

“Phil!” Tommy covered his mouth, keeping the food in his mouth, Phil smiled,

“Calm down, I was joking,” Tommy sighed,

“No, he said he thought it looked cool and thought I’d want it,” Phil nodded as they finished dinner, “Is Wilbur coming over tomorrow?” Tommy asked,

“Should be, either tomorrow or Sunday,” Tommy nodded, “Did you draw anything cool lately?” Tommy shrugged, “Are you ever going to show me what you draw?”

“Nah probably not,” Tommy took another bite of his food, they finished eating and cleaned up walking to their rooms, Dave yawned as he walked in and kicked something, he stopped and picked it up, he looked confused and opened it, he saw a pig fly out and blinked,

“Nope, not high enough for this,” he muttered,

“Come on, I really got the lamest one,” they groaned flying into Dave’s face, “My name is Daizzi, you’ve gotta be a hero and save people,” Dave sighed,

“Why me?” Daizzi sighed,

“Look, there are three others who have miraculous that are gonna be heroes, but there are two being used as a threat against people, just try it and try being a hero?” Dave sighed,

“Mh, okay,” They smiled a bit,

“Good, wear that anklet all the time so you can use your power whenever necessary,” Dave put it on and flopped on the bed, “Are you going to try it out?” Dave looked up,

“Mh maybe tomorrow, go to sleep,” They blinked,

“Seriously?” Dave groaned nodding, “I hate this,” They muttered flying over to a shelf and laying down,

“Do you want a pillow?” Dave asked,

“No, gO To sLEeP,” they mocked, Dave snickered,

“Night then,” Dave muttered. They rolled their eyes facing the wall. “I’ll try it out tomorrow when no one’s home,” he almost whispered, the pig kwami lit up before falling asleep on the shelf.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't great but the others to come will be getting better so just skim it to keep up with the story if it's not so good <3

Tommy was meeting up with Tubbo, Fundy, Eret and Wilbur after school, Eret was a senior and Fundy was a junior while the other two (Who were in school) were sophomores.

“Hey is Wilbur coming yet?” Fundy asked as they grabbed some snacks and sat down,

“Should be, how’s your club going Eret?” Tubbo asked chewing some candy he grabbed,

“Not good, we’re low on money and someone has to go,” Tommy frowned,

“Why not do something to make more money?” he asked leaning on Tubbo and texting Wilbur,

“The “Leader” doesn’t want to,” he scoffed, “I helped start this club and all I get is guff,” Tubbo blinked confused,

“Guff?” Eret smiled a bit looking at Tubbo,

“I’m just saying he’s talking nonsense, but since he wrote that he was the leader of the club he gets to make all the decisions,” Eret set his phone down as Wilbur walked over,

“Hey, Tommy dad told me to give you this,” he tossed Tommy a bag, it had the container for his contacts,

“What’s that?” Fundy asked, Tommy shoved it in his bag,

“It’s nothing,” he got a message from Phil, ‘take it out before Wilbur drives you home, I know it starts to hurt,’ Tommy signed and sent a quick message acknowledging him before putting his phone back down.

“I got to take this real quick,” Eret walked away from them, Fundy smiled,

“So I got a perfect score on my history test today!” he said, “I’m finally getting that stupid fucking grade up,” Tubbo laughed as the conversation continued till they saw Eret walking over, “You alright?” Fundy asked,

“Guess who was just kicked from their own club!” he snapped grabbing his bag, “I can’t believe this shit, I’ll see you later,” Fundy frowned, 

“Wait Eret!” he got up, “I’ll text you later,” he said following after Eret, Tubbo frowned,

“I’m sad,” he said, Tommy sighed,

“They’ll be fine, Fundy’s probably got it,” they talked for a little over a minute when they heard shouting and saw Fundy sprinting over,

“So not so good news you know the new thing akumas or whatever that make people who are mad or whatever villains well Eret’s not so good,” Wilbur got up,

“You three need to get out of here now,” he grabbed them pulling them to a building, “Stay here, I need to get help,” They all looked at each other,

“I’m gonna go elsewhere, I need my bag and I left it, so you can’t call me but I’ll be fine just stay together,” Tommy said running off,

“Wh- Tommy!” Fundy was about to go after him but Tommy was long gone, “God, I’m going up are you coming?” Tubbo shook his head, “I’m going after Tommy,” Tubbo said, “stay here, I’ll get back with him, eventually,” Tubbo ran out locking Fundy inside.

Tubbo ran around before finding a place to hide, he ran in transforming and running out, he saw Onyx running out of a restroom, 

“Hey Beetle bee!” Onyx smirked running up next to him, “Good to see you again,” Beetle smiled,

“Yeah, you too Onyx, do you know what’s up yet?” he asked, 

“Angry guy can now destroy shit, not like any rhyme or reason really, though he’s got cool shoes,” Beetle sighed,

“Okay yeah, let’s see,” Beetle grabbed Onyx and swung them over to the fight, “Any ideas?” Onyx shrugged,

“Hide real quick and I’ll make myself a target,” Onyx pushed him down stepping up on the ledge, “Hey BITCH!” he screamed,

“WHAT?!” Some echoey voice called as he turned to Onyx, 

“So what’re we doing here?” he asked launching himself a few buildings over,

“What are w-” he snarled a bit, “What is wrong with you?!” he asked, “Whatever you’re in my way,” he spun some weird staff around before shooting at Onyx, he began leaping around as each spot he was seconds before was blown up.

“So,” he snarked, spinning his own weapon around, “you’re our bad guy, oh Eret! I was told your name by some blonde kid,” Onyx waved his hand around, “Anyways Eret,”

“You can call me King,” he growled, Onyx scoffed,

“Right Eret, do you really want to fight? I mean I’ve been doing this a week and I’ve been doing pretty well already,” he smirked,

“Really? You’re one kid and you’ve been a hero for a week!” Onyx scoffed,

“I’m not kid, and a week is longer than 15 minutes give or take,” he smiled seeing Beetle running behind Eret, “Plus, I’m not one “kid” or whatever,” he smirked, “It’s two,” within seconds both were attacking, Onyx was taking the brunt dodging attack after attack. After Eret had been knocked around a bit Onyx was standing over him reaching for something to break,

“No!” Eret snapped kicking Onyx away, before he could react Beetle ran in front of him protecting him and getting hit into a building,

“Oh you dick!” Onyx shouted, he tore the staff from Erets hand snapping it in half,

“You little sh-” Onyx took the two sides hitting Eret with them both, 

“Asshole!” soon enough Beetle was running back over,

“I’m all good!” Onyx looked over and smiled, then he looked back at Eret,

“Eret, I-” he shoved Onyx into the ground,

“Call me KING!” he shouted, Onyx snorted as he activated his power and snatching at his glasses, “Gi-” 

“Whoops there gone,” he shrugged jokingly as the akuma flew out,

“Nice!” Beetle spun around and captured it, “bye bye,” Beetle turned and tossed up a mirror he saw him use to reflect Eret’s harder attack, he watched the little butterfly things fix stuff as Eret went back to normal,

“Hey dude you okay?” Onyx asked helping him up,

“Uh yeah, fuck Fundy! I didn’t hurt him did I? He was just trying to help me but I was just so mad I wouldn’t listen I-” Onyx cut him off,

“He’s fine, I talked to the blonde one, he said he knew you and Fundy,” he faked remembering,

“Yeah, oh thank god, is Tommy okay then?” Onyx hesitated,

“Tommy?” he asked, “Oh the blonde kid! Yeah I locked him in a bathroom he kept trying to run out and look for uh Will?” Beetle hesitated,

“We’ve gotta go Onyx, we don’t have long,” he tapped his wrist like a watch,

“Right, yeah, take care man,” at that the two ran off, Onyx ran into a restroom before transforming and Tommy ran out, “Fukin’ finally,” he muttered before running off, “Wilbur!” Tommy shouted running into the man, “Oh my god why did you leave?” he asked,

“I was going to try and get the stuff we left since I needed to text dad but Beetle pushed me into a building and I couldn’t leave,” Tommy sighed,

“Onyx locked me in a bathroom,” Wilbur laughed a bit but before the conversation could continue Tommy was tackled by Eret and Tubbo, “I can’t breath!” he groaned,

“Sorry!” the two got up, “Tommy you can’t just run off like you did!” Tommy shrugged,

“I did though, Wilbur ran off and I wanted to find him,” Tommy said, Eret sighed,

“I’m sorry I freaked out on you guys,” suddenly Eret was attacked by Fundy,

“You dumb bitch, don’t ever fucking do that shit,” Fundy muttered while latched onto Eret,

“I’m sorry Fundy, I didn’t mean to do something like that,” they sat for a moment when Wilbur pulling them up,

“The ground is dirty,” he sighed, the others laughed a bit,

“Oh Tommy, thanks for giving Onyx fuel to piss me off,”Tommy laughed,

“I told him your name and Fundy’s that’s all,” Eret sighed, 

“Alright then, let’s get your stuff,” they grabbed their bags, Wilbur noticed Tommy rubbing his eyes,

“We should head back, come on Tommy dad’ll be mad if I don’t get you home,” Tommy groaned,

“I wanna hang out with Tubbooooo!” he whined,

“Yeah, no time dad’ll be home in a bit, so we should too,” Tommy finally agreed and left while Tubbo started walking home, as they got in the car Wilbur looked at Tommy, “Take your contacts out, it’s just us now,” Tommy sighed and took his brown contact out,

“My eyes are so dry today,” Tommy muttered as his blue eye came into view again,

“Yeah, why do you still wear those?” Wilbur asked as they started driving,

“I don’t know, I’ve always worn them, I’ve been hiding my eye since I was little, I don’t really feel like changing now,” he shrugged a bit, 

“Yeah but your eyes are cute,” Wilbur joked, Tommy rolled his eyes,

“They’re not, I don’t like how I look,” Wilbur shrugged,

“I mean people think it’s cute, maybe you could get a girl,” Tommy snorted shoving Wilbur’s hand away,

“That’s funny, I’m hot as shit without it,” Wilbur pulled up to the house as the two boys joked around spotting Phil running over,

“God, are you okay? I heard Eret was attacked this time,” he brushed their hair out of their face checking their body for injuries,

“We’re fine Phil,” Tommy smiled pushing his hand away,

“I heard Onyx talking about you,” Tommy nodded,

“He’s a prick,” Phil sighed pulling the two into a hug,

“You know things have gotten more dangerous, although I am glad we’ve got the new heroes coming in,” Tommy smiled a bit while still looking uncomfortable,

“Yeah, can we go in now?” Phil nodded pulling his sons inside the house,

“Hey fucker,” Dave waved as they walked in, 

“You missed an entire attack again,” Tommy smirked, “Should be more aware,” Dave scoffed,

“I totally noticed, I’ll just watch a video of it when someone inevitably posts it,” Wilbur sighed as he grabbed some water,

“I wish people wouldn’t stay around, it’s dangerous,” Tommy shrugged,

“You ran out to get your phone,” Phil sighed,

“You two are awful,” he muttered, before he left the room,

“Did you hear about the other new heroes? Like a horse and a pig I think, I haven’t seen them active yet though,” Tommy said grabbing an apple,

“Yeah I haven’t heard anything,” Wilbur said, Dave agreed,

“I mean they kinda remind me of you, Tubbo said the pig one had pink hair,” Dave walked out, “Oh come on you match him! If he’s a proper hero then you could like cosplay him or something!” Wilbur laughed pushing Tommy’s shoulder,

“I’m heading home, tell dad I went,” Tommy nodded leaving to his room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has fighting between Quackity and Schlatt I didn't bother changing their names cause it doesn't matter much also Tommy is a little gymnast this chapter

Clay smiled walking back to his house, “Hey Plume,” he smirked, George flinched,

“You’re such an asshole!” he groaned,

“Yeah I know, so are we gonna do this shit? We started last week, let’s go again,” Clay smiled,

“Alright, I’m just montering you at this point, I don’t do anything,” George said,

“Well yeah but that’s what keeps me from going overboard,” Clay blew a kiss at his friend,

“You are such a dumbass,” he laughed, “Yeah, why not do it today,” George said,

“Alright! Let’s go to my house!” Clay shouted and the two went over quickly, 

Clay who was now Dream, had transformed and George then transformed, the two connected their earpieces before George left to look around. 

After a bit he saw a few guys he knew, and listened in,

“You’re such a bitch, stop complaining so much,” he saw Schlatt say, Quackity looked angry and embarrassed,

“Why do you always do this?!” Quackity shouted, “You act like I don’t even matter!” he shouted at his friend, Schlatt sweat a bit as people heard them fighting,

“Quiet down,” Schlatt growled, “People are staring,” that made Quackity snap,

“Oh am I embarrassing you?!” he growled, “Is your bitch not behaving?!” he snapped louder, “Well guess what I’m not your fucking bitch!” he screamed shoving Schlatt, “I”m not some fucking clown you can laugh at!” he shouted again,

“Quackity I’m sor-” Quackity burst into a mocking laughter,

“You’re sorry?! SORRY?! After so long dealing with your bullshit! You don’t get to be SORRY!” he screamed before running off,

“You hear that Dream?” Plume asked smirking,

“Clown you say,” Dream let out a laugh, “A clown Schlatt will get,” Plume took that as confirmation that he did and saw an akuma fly past to where Quackity was walking away. 

Quackity rubbed his necklace. He had gotten it with Schlatt when they were younger cause they thought it was funny but he did actually like it, not so much anymore. He snapped the chain pulling it from his necklace, 

“Aw perra que duele,” he muttered under his breath, maybe breaking it wasn’t the best idea, he looked at the necklace in his hand as a strange looking butterfly landed on it,

“Hey Clown-face,” Dream said the name in a sing-songy voice, “I assume you want revenge, scare Schlatt, show the world how awful he is, how he doesn’t deserve anyone’s love?” Quackity went wide eyed,

“He doesn’t deserve anything,” he growled holding the necklace tighter,

“Nothing?” Dream asked to antagonize him further, “Not Tommy and Tubbo’s respect? not Wilbur’s friendship?” he could hear Quackity seething, “Not your kindness?” at that Quackity shouted,

“NO! NOTHING!” he shouted, Dream smiled,

“Good,” with that Quackity was transformed into ‘clown-face; which granted wasn’t a very good name but hey it was to the point. Quackity got up laughing, he spun around his torso,

“¡Qué divertido!” he giggled as he began doing flips, “Oh Schlatt~” he giggled flipping around almost like a slinky,

“Dream what the fuck?” Plume whisper shouted, “He’s so fucking creeepy why?” Dream laughed over the call,

“I thought it would be fun,” he said, “Let’s see this unfold,” Plume sighed softly,

“Alright then,” Plume leapt a few buildings and saw Quackity just as he spotted Schlatt,

“Q-Quackity?” he stepped back nervously, Plume was watching as a hero he hadn’t seen before, he thinks it’s a horse especially with the long fucking hair,

“Sorry to break up the party,” he smiled, “But I’m afraid you can’t hurt this man, well I mean not while under the influence,” he hesitated with his words, “I don’t know how to phrase it,” he sighed, “This was lame ass fuck,” he muttered, Quackity cracked his neck and spun it around like it was on a screw.

“Oh my god don’t do that!” Schlatt covered his eyes, in one swift movement a hammer was slammed into Quackity’s back,

“Sorry, I’m a bit more heavy handed,” someone wearing a pig mask smiled, “Call me Technoblade,” he smirked,

“Colt, I’m not that creative,” they smiled and turned back to Quackity whose body was cracking as he grew to tower over the men,

“Gross,” Colt muttered and opened a portal underneath him and Technoblade and they dropped through landing on another building,

“Did you leave the weak guy?” Technoblade asked turning fast enough for his braid to whip to the side,

“What? no, I’m not dumb,” he pointed at the man behind them, “He’s fine,” Technoblade sighed,

“Good, I’m new to this I don’t want to fuck up on day one,” at that they saw Quackity start climbing up, Technoblade activated his power, whatever it was, and touched Colt before suddenly opening a portal as Quackity leapt at him, then another opened so he fell face first into the ground,

“Jesus dude!” Colt looked over watching him get back up, “We’re supposed to grab something that the akuma is in,” they shrugged as he started getting up, 

“We probably should have waited to use our powers,” Technoblade said spinning his hammer,

“Yeah,” Colt threw a horseshoe knocking him back,

“Surprise!” They heard a shout as a blip of black slammed into Quackity,

“Wait for me!” red wizard past in a ball before Beetle landed next to him, Quackity screeched running back,

“Hey! We’re Onyx and Beetle!” they called starting to fight, “We can talk after but get that guy away, he’s clearly the target!” The two nodded grabbing Schlatt and jumping away, Beetle smiled taking the lead,

“So, seems we’re at a circus now huh?” Onyx snorted jumping away from an attack,

“You’re so pathetic,” he laughed, “Where do you think the akuma is?” he asked using his staff to basically catapult himself onto a building,

“Uh the necklace I think, it looks different, it’s gold or yellow instead of the blue of everything else,” Tommy noticed it and smiled,

“Nice Beetle bee! Wait how do we get close?” he asked, Beetle shrugged,

“Oh wait!” he stepped back summoning his lucky charm, “A what is this?” Beetle asked holding up a strange piece of fabric,

“Oh! It’s just a sheet,” Onyx said running over, “What can we do with it?” he asked seeing Quackity climbing around, Onyx watched Beetle as his eyes scanned the area quickly before smiling,

“Give me your belt,” Onyx did so confused, “I need you to distract him, I got this,” Onyx shrugged and nodded,

“I’m a great distraction! Are we going for a chase or confusion in one place?” Beetle laughed,

“Can you keep him in place? That would make things easier,” Onyx smirked,

“Are we the best duo in this whole town?” Beetle laughed again,

“No more jokes! We’ve got to take this guy down!” Onyx did a mock salute and leapt off the building,

“Hey uh, I have no idea who you are,” Onyx muttered walking over,

“Clown-face works,” he had to swallow a laugh trying to burst from his throat,

“Okay, Clown-face, what’s with the git up? Oh wait we can match, watch this!” Tommy smiled and didi a few back handsprings before landing besides Clown-face,

“Oh an acrobat!” Clown-face seemed excited, “You’d be so great in a circus,”he clapped his hands, “¡Mostrarme más!” he cheered, 

“I don’t know spanish,” Onyx said, “Sorry dude, but I can do more!” Clown-face nodded and Tommy did a few backflips as Beetle started running over,

“Clown-face! You’ve gotten distracted! I don’t want his stuff, I just want to cause chaos!” Dream laughed,

“In a bit I want to watch this kid do acrobatics!” Clown-face said smiling, Tommy laughed,

“Hold on,” he got up on a some flag pole that was a few stories up, then he did a flip of landing softly next to Clown-face,

“Amazing! You’re like an actual cat!” Onyx laughed a bit when Beetle was talking to an irate Schlatt, Tommy was waiting for him to do something but he was rather preoccupied,

“Why are you still here?!” Beetel scowled looking at the weird business man,

“The two heroes had to leave since they used their powers and I wanted to come back,” Beetle began whisper yelling at the dumb man,

“Hey man what’s your real name?” Onyx asked after they compared flexibility,

“Well people call me Quackity,” Onyx laughed a bit, “What?” he smiled,

“Nah man it’s cool, just not the name I would have pegged for you with the whole clown look,” Quackity shrugged,

“Oh yeah,” Quackity seemed to be calmer, “I’m not so mad anymore, I don’t want to talk to Schlatt but I do kinda want to go home,” Onyx smiled, he looked to tell Beetle to wait but instead saw him wrapping Schlatt in the sheet and dragging him away,

“Uh right, how about you give me your necklace, then you’ll go back to normal and you can go home, I’m sure you could use a break,” he said Quackity smiled looking down,

“Yeah, where’s your bug friend?” Onyx shrugged,

“He’ll be back soon, you wanna do this?” he asked, Quackity took off the necklace dropping it in Onyx’s hand, he broke it when he saw he had Beetle’s attention, 

“As weird as this was it was kinda fun,” Quackity smiled seeing the dust of his necklace,

“Yeah, the fact that you just agreed for me to break it and I just did flips and stuff with you, pretty great,” Onyx groaned, “I’m never gonna get a fun one like this again!!” Beetle smiled after catching the akuma,

Quackity turned back into himself and the sheet on Schlatt was gone, “We’ve got to head out, take care man, you will definitely be our favorite akuma attack,” the two leapt onto a few buildings over and hid in separate rooms,

Tiki came out yawning, “So,” Tommy said after Plague came out sitting on his shoulder, “So Beetle Bee, are we going back out to check on uh Colt and Technoblade I think they said,” Tubbo smiled,

“Why do you still call me that,” Tubbo laughed, “I’m Beetle, and even though I very much want the bee miraculous it’s not what I have,” he heard a soft laugh one he could almost recognize but not quite,

“Well, you said you like bees, I guess it was a joke the first time but it kinda fits, now Beetle Bee,” they both smiled at the name, “You want to go out and find the new guys?” Tubbo smiled as Tiki stretched and gave him the thumbs up,

“Yeah, let’s go,” they both transformed and leapt up onto a nearby building, as they were looking a portal opened and the two from earlier stepped out,

“Onyx and Beetle, we hear good things,” the two much shorter heroes felt like they were supposed to be intimidate but Onyx being Onyx or well Tommy, wouldn’t let them do that to him or Beetle,

“You’d better have heard good things, we’ve been at this for two weeks now I’d hope people didn’t already blame us for dumb shit,” Beetle laughed,

“Yeah! It’s nice to meet you,” Beetle shook their hands, “So you’re new heroes? Here's a tip, don’t use your powers right away,” Onyx nodded,

“You only have like five minutes before you don’t have a choice and change back, and some people might be able to kick ass like that doesn’t mean you should,” Beetle nodded,

“Do you know how many stories of getting beat up he has! It’s shocking,” Onyx glared at him,

“Dude it’s not my fault I get into fights! I’m a lanky white boy people love fighting guys like me,” Beetle looked at him and deadpan said,

“I said beat up not got in a fight, you fight akumatized villains you get beat up at school,” Onyx made an offended face, 

“Wait you’re kids?” Colt asked frantically, Technobalde seemed worried but over all unaffected by the new information,

“Just me, I think,” Onyx said, “He won’t tell me how old he is, and I didn’t mean to tell him but he says he’s older than me,” Beetle nodded,

“But I told him it was by less than four years,” Onyx nodded,

“By your reactions I assume your adults,” they both nodded,

“Why are you a hero?” Onyx shrugged,

“I had a choice technically but when I was given the opportunity I took it, it’s good exercise and live experience,” he smiled, the others laughed a bit but Colt was still in disbelief,

“You’re like 12!” Onyx looked offended again,

“I’m 15! This is why Beetle was so fast to find out,” he muttered after shouting his age, 

“Yeah, you really need to be more subtle,” Technoblade said, Tommy saw his weapon and gasped,

“He gets a hammer! I fuckign sledge hammer and all I get is a stick!” Beetle laughed,

“I have a toy for a weapon! How do you think I feel?” the four heroes talked for a bit before Onyx had to go, he mentioned his dad causing Colt and Technoblade to both realize something and leave soon after, the last sitting there was Beetle, he smiled softly excited to have met the three others before leaping off and hurrying home.

“Clay, what the fuck,” Plume leapt into the window of Clay’s house and turned back into George,

“That was fun!” Dream smiled turning to him has he changed back, their Kwamis flew over to each other talking before leaving the room,

“Why did you make him so creepy?!” Dream shrugged, “Well I got a picture,” George said walking into a hidden room behind Clay’s bookshelf, in there there was a few pictures on the wall, each one was of an akumatized person from the recent attacks,

“Nice shot, wait is that when he was doing whatever he was doing with Onyx?” Clay asked, George nodded, “Well, cool I mean,” the two left and ordered food, they watched the news reports about the recent incident and the new heroes who had stepped in,

“The horse one has dumb hair I’m going to be honest,” George said, Clay laughed,

“It’s a ponytail George,” they both laughed and talked for a while before George decided to head back to his house. What a week.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been a few months since everything had begun. Almost everyone in town knew someone who had been akumatized or had been akumatized, they were getting more stressed for getting caught but they four heroes were gaining more coordination and would patrol two at a time every day,

This time the two on patrol were Onyx and Colt, they had stopped a few small crimes and Colt called it a night when Colt got a message from Phil.

“You’re heading home?” Onyx asked, Colt nodded and they both went their separate ways while Onyx kept on patrol until three,

Later Tommy landed on his balcony and transformed out, “Go inside,” he said to Plague,

“Okay,” Tommy leaned against the railing yawning, he probably should head to bed but he didn’t have the energy to move just yet. He should stop taking the night patrol but then someone else would have to do it, he sighed and walked into his room falling onto his bed and falling asleep.

“Tommy, time for school,” Phil said opening the door, “Wilbur is going to drive you I don’t have time today and Dave is still sick,” Tommy grumbled and got up, 

“Thanks Phil,” he yawned again and shut the door again before changing, he grabbed his bag just as Wilbur texted him saying he was here, he grabbed an apple and went out getting in the car,

“You seem tired,” Wilbur said as he buckled his seatbelt,

“I’m a bit tired, I stayed up late last night then I couldn’t even fall asleep for hours after getting in bed,” Tommy yawned again,

“Aw, baby Tommy?” Tommy wasn’t the most aware when he was tired,

“M’ not a baby,” he mumbled, Wilbur didn’t start driving so Tommy turned to him, “What a’ you doin?”Tommy asked slurred,

“I’m telling Phil we’re going to my house and your skipping school,” Tommy blinked confused,

“Why?” he asked yawning, “I fe asleep ‘ventually,” Tommy said,

“I believe that but you can afford to skip today,” Tommy grumbled an unintelligible response leaning back, “Phil said it’s fine! Now you get to sleep instead of passing out at school,” Tommy nodded,

“Fin,” Tommy grumbled, “m’ fin,” Wilbur laughed softly as he started driving,

“You’re not ‘fin’ Tommy,” he mocked a bit, “You need sleep,” Tommy grumbled leaning back, “I forgot my key to the house so unless you have yours, which by how tired you are I assume you forgot, we’re just going to go back to my house.”

“M’kay,” he said, yawning, Wilbur laughed softly and drove back to his house, he carried Tommy inside and set him on the couch covering him with a blanket before going to the kitchen. 

A few hours later Tommy woke up rubbing his eyes, he blinked confused,

“Oh Tommy, good afternoon,” Tommy looked around and saw Wilbur watching TV,

“What?” Tommy asked, “Why aren’t I at school?” Wilbur laughed,

“Because you would have fallen asleep in class, when did you even go to bed?” Tommy muttered something under his breath, “What?”

“Five,” Wilbur glared at him, 

“Tommy I picked you up at 6:30 you didn’t even get an hour of sleep! Was five the time you looked at the clock or an estimate from when you last locked at a clock?” Tommy blinked confused and shrugged,

“Why are you asking so many questions?” Tommy asked, 

“Because you’re stupid and don’t take care of yourself, why were you up so late, er early,” Tommy bit his lip,

“I wasn’t able to sleep after I finished my homework,” Tommy shrugged, 

“You’ve been doing that all the time Tommy, it isn’t healthy and you know it,” Tommy sighed,

“Usually I get to bed before 3 it was a rare night,” Tommy said, Wilbur sighed,

“Okay, you need to sleep more, I’m working on some things for a friend, try and sleep some more.” Tommy nodded and fell back into the cushions wrapping himself in the blanket again as Wilbur turned the TV off and went to his room.

Wilbur went to his room setting up a social media account connected to a new phone. While the two brothers we’re just resting Tubbo had not gotten a warning that Tommy wasn’t going to school and so he immediately began to think the worst,

“What if he was kidnapped? He always texts me What if he’s hurt?! Fundy what i-” he was cut off when Fundy covered his mouth,

“Please stop, Tommy is probably fine, he probably just fell asleep,” Tubbo sighed, 

“Yeah you’re right,” Tubbo smiled a bit relaxing, “He just didn’t have time to text me I’m sure,” Fundy smiled,

“That’s the spirit, now let’s get to class,” Tubbo nodded and the two quickly made their way to their classes, Tubbo hurried in with a wave of people and sat down as his teacher began talking,

Class was relatively boring and so were the rest, Tubbo yawned texting Tommy again jost in case, this time he got a message back saying Tommy kept falling asleep so Wilbur kept him home to sleep and sent a picture of Tommy sitting on Wilbur’s couch. Tubbo laughed as the two texted for a bit which looked like,

‘Tibbo i swre to god i wull thtoe yiu oyt a winsiw’ which translates to “Tubbo I swear to god I will throw you out a window” because neither can spell when texting each other and it became like their own language.

Tubbo looked up and saw Fundy walking over Tubbo, “Hey man,” Fundy smiled, “You ready to go?” Tubbo nodded and the two began walking talking excitedly about a variety of things, “What do you think of the new heroes? Beetle is the best!” Fundy shouted a bit,

“I like him but I think Onyx is cooler Colt and Technoblade are cool too,” Fundy shrugged,

“Those two are fine but is Onyx really your favorite? He calls Beetle ‘beetle bee’ and he’s kinda loud,” Tubbo shrugged,

“I think he’s cool! He is pretty loud but I also like beetle bee it’s cute,” Fundy laughed a bit,

“Come on Tubbo, have some taste dude!” Fundy laughed a bit, “He doesn’t even do much he just comes in and destroyed what Beetle say to, he’s not necessary,” Tubbo frowned,

“Well don’t say that I think he’s helpful, it’s wrong to discredit him like that,” Fundy shrugged a bit,

“Alright, I don’t like him but respect you,” Tubbo sighed and they changed the subject as they were going around Fundy noticed Eret talking to George, “Hold on!” Fundy ran off and Tubbo stood off to the side,

For once the day felt normal, for once since Tubbo started to be a hero he got to breathe and not worry about a monster coming out, it was a breather well deserved. 

But uh oh, that never lasts long does it.


	5. Chapter 4

(There will be translated Dutch I don’t know Dutch if you want to correct me please do) 

Tubbo was waiting for Fundy to come back when he saw some boys from school, he remembers Tommy getting beat up by them, he’ll claim forever it was a fight but he was just getting harassed by boys years older than them,

“Hey you hang out with the loud blonde kid,” Tubbo sighed,

“Tommy?” They laughed,

“Aw you are his little sidekick!” Tubbo glared at them,

“He’s my friend I am not a sidekick,” he said glaring at the boys, they pushed him backwards,

“Sure, if that’s true then you’d defend yourself right? Or do you need the loud-mouth to come to came save his damsel in distress,” Tubbo shunk back, in theory he could fight but it’s much different fighting four rude boys and fighting a huge angry supervillain, he’d rather fight a supervillain,

“Get away from him!” Fundy shouted from across the street, Eret had noticed pointing out the men and Fundy immediately started running over, “Leave him alone!” he shoved one kid over,

“Oh what is he your pet? Your puppy dog?” Tubbo shrunk away embarrassed Eret was moving over while George walked away, Fundy started shouting in Dutch at the men who were rightly confused,

“Ik kick je ezels!” Fundy shouted angrily, as he began ranting about who knows what in Dutch Tubbo noticed too late an Akuma fly and landed on Fundy’s hat, suddenly without a word he was transformed into a fox with nine tails and sharp claws, “Back off!” as they backed off a bit Fundy grew and Grabbed Tubbo, “Come on,” Tubbo shrieked as he was pulled away, 

“TUBBO!” Eret shouted trying to run after them, “Fuck!” Eret stopped as he saw Fundy jumping away, Eret pulled out his phone, 

“What’s wrong Eret? You never call me?” Wilbur said from the other side of the phone, Eret heard Tommy’s muffled voice, “Go back to sleep, I’m giving you a day off so just do it,”

“Sorry uh, Fundy got a-aku-akumatized,” Eret stuttered a bit, “He took Tubbo. He was super angry and was protecting Tubbo from some assholes and I don’t know what to do!” Wilbur was quiet for a moment,

“You have to wait for heroes to come, just get somewhere safe,” Eret bit his lip,

“Is there nothing I can do?” 

“No go home and hide, please,” Eret grimaced and agreed running from the spot he was in before, “Tommy I have to go stay here,” Tommy nodded faking sleepiness, soon Wilbur was out the door and Colt was in the street.

Tommy sat up texting Technoblade saying there was akuma attack and Wilbur wouldn’t be able to drop him off at home yet, before moving pillows so it was like he was still there, and suddenly Onyx was shooting off the rooftop, he heard Wilbur’s call he knew Tubbo was in danger, this was his fault.

He landed seeing a large fox like man boxing Tubbo in, 

“You’re safe now!” He smiled, Tubbo stepped back leaning into the back of the cage,

“F-Fundy,” Tubbo had never been this close in an akuma attack, “Fundy calm down please,” Tubbo stepped forward for a moment but jumped back when Fundy turned to him and smiled, 

“Now not only can I keep you safe I can prove Onyx is weak and unnecessary,” Tubbo scowled,

“He’s not weak!” he snapped a bit, “He’s gonna help and I bet he’ll get me out!” Tubbo shouted at his friend, Fundy looked at him squatting down to see him better,

“You’re fine Tubbo, no one needs to save you,” he mocked, Tubbo saw Colt and Onyx on the horizon,

“What about Eret? You only took me I’m worried they hurt hi-” Tubbo was trying to give the heroes more time but he worried he made it worse When Fundy looked away,

“My god your right, what have I done, but I can’t leave you,” Fundy began muttering to himself as Tubbo tried to make things better,

“You can? I’m okay if your gone,” Fundy paused,

“You’re right no one can get up here,” Fundy smiled, “I need to find Eret,” with that he jumped away, Tubbo sighed and saw Onyx jump over slightly frantic,

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, Tubbo nodded smiling,

“I’m glad you got to me, I saw you coming so I tried distracting him. It worked but I don’t know how long it’ll last,” Onyx smiled.

“Thank god you’re smart and not some damsel in distress,” Tubbo nodded, “Cover your head,” he did so and Onyx destroyed the cage dust falling in Tubbo’s hair, “Sorry man,” Tubbo shook his hair and turned to Onyx,

“It’s fine, by the way he wants to prove you’re the worst of the four heroes so be careful,” Onyx groaned,

“No one likes black cats, so rude,” Tubbo laughed and Onyx held out a hand, “I got to get you out of here and hidden, let’s go,”Tubbo took his hand and Onyx launched them almost a block away doing it once more, here uh just go in here and hide,” Onyx said landing outside a store,

“Thanks!” Onyx ran off to another area hiding and transforming out, 

“You’ve gotta move it, I haven’t seen Beetle or Technobalde and Colt can’t do this alone,” Tommy said, after a few minute Plague said he was ready Onyx jumped back into action,

“Hey you’re back!” Beetle smiled, “Good to see your not dead,” Onyx snickered,

“Thought you left us behind Beetle Bee,” he jumped as a knife flew into the building under his feet,

“I could never kitkat,” they both laughed,

“Really? Kitkat? That’s the best you got?” he asked chasing down Fundy as he tore around looking for Eret,

“It’s better than Beetle Bee, that’s just my name and Bee,” Onyx faked offended blocking another knife with his staff,

“If you want I can stop calling you that,” Beetle looked surprised,

“No!” Onyx snorted, “Asshole,” Beetle spun his yoyo around knocking knives from the air, they were just trying to get in close when they saw that Fundy had found Eret,

“Fundy please,” Eret struggled in his friends grip, he kept growing the longer he was like this, “This isn’t right and you have to know it,” Fundy laughed,

“Come on I’m keeping you and Tubbo safe! It’s fine,” Onyx bit his lip,

“Hey Beetle Bee, so Tubbo isn’t where Mr. Furry left him,” Beetle held back a laugh at the Furry comment,

“Oh shit,” Onyx nodded sowerly,

“We aren’t putting the kid back in danger, got it?” Onyx seemed defencive, 

“I wasn’t thinking of that don’t worry,” Onyx nodded, 

“Colt is coming in soon, he was trying to get Eret safely away, that clearly didn’t work,” Beetle nodded seeing Eret calling for them, Onyx tightened his grip on his staff, “Let’s get Eret out of there,” Tommy threw himself over and kicked Fundy’s arm,

“ONYX!” Onyx saw Fundy had dropped Eret who began screaming, he leapt down grabbing his waist before pulling him in to roll,

“Sorry man, you really can’t catch a break huh?” Onyx laughed, Eret sighed a bit,

“Thanks,” Onyx dogged an attack from Fundy,

“YOU!” Fundy growled, Onyx shoved Eret into Colt’s way,

“Me,” Onyx smirked trying to ignore his nervousness, “I heard you didn’t quite like me,” he stepped back,

“You’re the worst!” Fundy shouted, “And you took my friends!” suddenly he turned all his focus on Onyx,

“I’m so screwed,” he muttered as he got larger and towered over Onyx, he launched himself up up onto a building,

“You guys know the target? I am going to die if you can’t help,” he was suddenly on a new mission which went from ‘destroy the akuma’ to ‘dodge the fucking knives’ 

“I don’t know! Just survive!” Colt shouted, Onyx nodded and began running, Fundy following climbing animalistically over buildings,

“Come back! Don’t you want to prove your worth?!” Onyx shook his head,

“I would like to survive, thank you very much,” he shouted over his shoulder, suddenly Fundy waved one of his nine tails knocking Onyx from the roof, he coughed as he landed painfully on the ground. Onyx jumped back up frantically running away again,

“We’re gonna get it okay?” Beetle called, Onyx nodded still running, Beetle called for his lucky charm, it was pair of scissors, he hesitated as he tried to figure things out before deciding to cut the hat since he knew the akuma was in that,

“Can you get up there,” Beetle turned to Colt, he smirked and threw his yoyo pulling himself into the air, he fell onto the small hat that shifted into the fox like ears, with a little bit of flourish he stabbed the scissors through it and tore it open as an akuma flew out,

“Got it!” Beetle shouted catching the akuma in his yoyo and things start getting fixed, Colt opened a portal catching both Beetle and Fundy who rolled out next to Onyx,

“Are you okay?” Onyx asked, “I know you don’t like me much but that doesn’t change my job,” Fundy groaned and onyx helped him up,

“What happened?” Suddenly Eret burst from between buildings and ran to Fundy,

“You fucking asshole!” Eret shouted looking him over for injuries, “God you stupid bitch, I was so worried,” they both held each other for a moment as Onyx, Colt and Beetle talked quietly,

“Oh we’ve gotta go, I’ll get Tubbo back to you two in a sec,” Onyx waved, Beetle smiled,

“I’ve got to go, oh! Since you aren’t going to transform out can you explain what just happened to him?” Beetle asked, Onyx hesitated,

“Beetle Bee, you know I love you but he literally tried to attack me specifically, he far from likes me,” Onyx said, Beetle sighed,

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go before I change back, Colt too,” Onyx sighed,

“Fine, go, don’t die,” Beetle smiled,

“Thank you kitkat,” Beetle smiled and jumped away,

“Yeah thank you kitkat,” Colt mocked Onyx shoving him,

“Get moving asshole,” Colt laughed and left, “Hey Fundy right?” Fundy blinked and nodded,

“I’m really sorry for attacking you guys,” Onyx laughed a bit,

“It happens all the time, do you need help with anything? I’m set no time limit right now so anything you need, I’m going to get your friend Tubbo soon if that’s all,” Eret smiled,

“Please just get Tubbo back, I’ve got to apologize,” Onyx smiled,

“Sure thing buddy, I’ll be back in a jiff,” Onyx ran off and launched himself a few blocks away and landed outside the store he left Tubbo in, 

“Onyx?” he saw Tubbo standing outside, “It’s over right?” he sighed and nodded,

“Sure did buddy, Fundy and Eret asked me to get you, thought I’d help you back,” he held out a hand, “Ready bud?” Tubbo smiled,

“Sure!” Onyx then catapulted the two in the air and landed on the building above Fundy and Eret,

“You’ve got nice friends, although I’d rather no one kidnaps people to protect them, it's nice they care,” Onyx smiled and got Tubbo on the ground, “Oh shit!” Onyx muttered realization hitting him like a wave, “I’ve got to go! I’m so sorry!” he threw himself fast as possible back to the house, he changed into Tommy running upstairs,

“Tommy!” Wilbur shouted, running over, “I came back and you weren’t here!” Tommy mumbled something, “What were you thinking?! Where did you go?! Were you trying to see the fight again?! I can’t believe you did that!” Tommy sighed,

“I’m fine you bitch, I had to get out cause the house got broken a bit, the one building over broke and stuff fell here, I was fine,” Wilbur sighed,

“Don’t tell dad,” Tommy laughed,

“Me? Tell Phil? I would be dead,” Wilbur sighed and pulled Tommy into a hug, “I’m okay Wil,” 

“I know, just give me a minute, I’ll take you home after,” Tommy shrugged and leaned into the hug,

Tubbo walked over to Fundy and Eret who both looked relieved,

“I’m so sorry man, I shouldn’t have been so aggressive, are you okay?” Tubbo smiled,

“Yeah man! Onyx got me out of there and I was far away so you never got me in danger,” Fundy let out a deep sighed,

“I was wrong about him, he’s pretty okay,” Tubbo’s smile widened, “Now let’s go home before anything else happens,”

“Are you okay Eret?” Tubbo asked, Eret sighed,

“I just worry about you two sometimes, I’m walking you both home,” the trio walked away talking and joking not worrying about what had happened, because just like every other time, the heroes came to the rescue, no one was sure where Technoblade was though,

“Dave?” Tommy called walking inside, “We’re home!!” Tommy looked around and saw Dave groaning and laying on the couch, “Well, good afternoon,” Dave grunted, “I’ll make soup,”

“I hate existence,” he yelled tossing a tissue down, 

“Wilbur is coming back soon but he had to go see his girlfriend,” he mocked, 

“Niki?” 

“Niki,” the two laughed a bit and Tommy made soup for his sick adopted brother, “Eat,” he smiled holding out a bowl,

“I hate you but this time I am thankful,” Tommy smirked,

“You love me, so eat I’ll be in my room if you need me,” the next thing Tommy heard was, 

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WHILE I WAS ASLEEP?” Tommy giggled and went back to his homework.


End file.
